


Trust Is A Thing That Must Be Earned.

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk recaps all of his findings and tries to find a way to forgive Khan for everything he's ever done to him. Spock tries to convince his captain that it might not be the best idea. Both soon realise that it's up to Khan to make the final decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Is A Thing That Must Be Earned.

Dying almost three to four times out of the year had to have put some kind of strain on him right? At least that's what McCoy says it should do. Except for Kirk, it seem to always put his prospectives in check. It keep him on alert and made him see the true dangers of being a Star Fleet Captain. He understood the responsibilities and the risks that came with the title. In no way did it prepare him for the emotional turmoil that would come along once he faced inside corruption with Marcus, who almost tricked him into firing missiles at the Klingons.

  


It would've kept his little secret about the seventy three bodies of augments they lay dormant in their cryogenic sleep. A bit of information Marcus left out when he sent them on their wild goose chase to track down John Harrison, aka, Khan Noonien Singh. The man who not only murdered the man who he knew as the closet thing to a father Kirk knew he would ever have but an honorable and good man. Pike, if he had knew the situation with Khan could've helped him, would've had he not been killed.

  


Kirk could not help the rage that stirred inside of him as he hit the augmented being over and over. He knew he was causing himself more damage than Khan but his emotions got the better of him. The only thing that stopped him from continuing was the Uhara's voice screaming his name.

  


Whether or not it was Khan's plan to be taken aboard the Enterprise the man got the idea that he wasn't a prisoner nor a guest but that he allowed them to take them. He had stated to Kirk in very precise words that if he wanted to he could escape the holding cell they had him in at anytime. That he was just abiding his time until Kirk realised that he was not meant to take him back to Star Fleet.

  


Kirk was supposed to kill him on Kronos with those torpedoes that contained the remaining of Khan's crew that Marcus didn't intend on Kirk finding out about.

  


With his word crashing all around him, Kirk forgot why he was fighting this fight for a man who only cared about war and preparing for it. He risked the lives of his officers and his crew, the only people he had left in this world, to cover up the Admirals mistakes.

  


At that moment Kirk felt nothing but hatred for the man. If not for his daughter he would've killed him himself but Khan beat him to it. Then the so called captain, who claimed he only wanted revenge for his crew turned against him. He would've let Khan go if the augment would've just let it go. His war with Admiral Marcus was done, it had nothing to do with Star Fleet.

  


Trust and loyalty went a long way with him even if sometimes he shouldn't believe every sad story that someone flaunted his way but he believed Khan, why, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he recognised the pain that came with being a captain and not being able to save your crew. He experienced it first hand when Marcus trapped them.

  


All of his crew members starred up at him, waiting for him to give them a command, something to do other than wait. For a minute there he had lost hope but then he heard Scotty's wonderful voice explaining how he was inside the ship disabling their control for as long as he could. They had a chance.

  


For that moment he lost hope he felt like he failed them. All of them as their eyes begged him to give a command. They couldn't just let Khan go back to Marcus, he didn't belong to him. They couldn't just let him take the man's crew either. Seventy three lives, innocent or not were at his hands. He wouldn't just hand them over like a trophy for Marcus to claim again. Something that the man desperately want but couldn't have because Kirk held the key to getting it.

  


Even if he did handed them over Marcus would never let them live. They already knew too much. He would just dispose of the Enterprise like he tried to do with the augments inside the torpedoes. Once he did that, then there would be no one to stop his mistreat of Khan all over again. The being would have to work had like a loyal servant just to kept his people alive, that's if Marcus would let any of them live.

  


With nothing else left to lose he fought against the Admiral and with Khan's help, they stopped him. So why did it hurt so much when Khan turned against him. Did the man not trust him so much that he'd rather kill all of Kirk's men and take down the unsuspecting Earth?

  


Why?

  


Why do all of that when Kirk would've just let them all go? His job as the captain of the Enterprise was to preserve life well, what was remaining of Khan's species. He wouldn't have hurt them. In fact, McCoy and Carol were finding way to get them out of the explosive devices. It didn't settle in his mind that people were still inside those things.

  


He trusted Khan so why couldn't the man trust him. When the augmented being declared war with them that's when Spock had the brilliant idea of taking his crew but arming the torpedoes that the man still thought had his people in. How cruel for someone as intelligent as Khan to think so low of him. He obviously saw how caring Kirk was for his own crew and how gullible he was to buy the man's story. Nevertheless, they battled until both ships started falling directly into Earth's atmosphere.

  


Khan planned on killing as many humans as he could while they tried to steady the ship which would be the next havoc to reek on the planet. Kirk would not be responsible for thousands of deaths more than he already was by letting the man go. Like any respectable captain, he risked his life for his crew and the innocent people on Earth to get the Enterprise running.

  


Adding radio active poisoning on his list of 'ways I'd probably die' was kind of funny and cruel. He wanted to add it before but being 'jetted out of an airlock into space because of an old flame' took the spot. To Kirk, it was to more likely of the two. Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't, he liked to say.

  


Almost dying always brought a peace to him that he never knew he could achieve. He would think about the people he had an impact on and how much he changed them and how he died trying to save the world, it brought on a relief he would only get in death. The only thing he did regret was not taking revenge for Pike's death.

  


Who knew he'd die a couple of days after the man? Like father like son.

  


Of course, while he did die, he was brought back to life. Thanks to Spock tracking down Khan and apprehending him. McCoy managed to swipe a little of the augmented man's blood just before they placed him in a holding cell. The federation wanted him there to hold a proper trial since the man was forced to endure such conditions under Marcus, he deserved as such.

  


They wanted to gather as much information they had on Marcus and create a case of what to do with the augmented beings still tucked away in cryogenic sleep. Beside, Khan's actions over the past couple of days hadn't exactly put them at ease. What happens when the rest turn out to be just like him? He was told to never judge a book by it's cover and while he didn't think that all of Khan's actions were justifiable if not a little too personal but he did believe that he should vouch for him, despite what he did to Pike.

  


Those were his only quarrels with the man, that and the fact that he crashed a huge ship on innocent people who weren't even apart of Star Fleet. That was something he could never forgive Khan for, even if the man showed sorrow for his actions which Kirk hardly doubt he would.

  


He wouldn't put that last part in as he wrote out everything that happened to him over the past few days. They asked for a report and he was giving it while holding back on his feelings towards Admiral Marcus for his daughter's sake and for fear that he might admit something the federation didn't need to know. By what they didn't need to know is how deep his connection and bond goes with Khan.

  


~ • ~

  


Kirk sighed as he swiped at his eyes tiredly. For three days he had gone without sleep and it was all because of one person. Khan. The man who he trusted enough to let his guard down. The man who threatened his crew's lives. The man who killed Christopher Pike in front of him, broke Carol's leg and attack Star Fleet. A man who Kirk should despise but couldn't find a legitimate reason to.

  


Every action that Khan did was out of hatred for Marcus and what he did to his family. In directly he wanted the man to hurt just as bad but for Khan to turn against Kirk well, he couldn't imagine why. He could but that was only after Khan threatened to destroy them all.

  


It hurt knowing that somehow they went from being on opposite sides of an unbreakable glass to agreeing that Marcus was up to no good and that they should work together to partners in bed to enemies to being on opposite sides again. He had only wanted to help but of course Khan didn't see it that way. The way he described it was that Kirk was the enemy that could only be trusted because Marcus was the main focus, Khan kicked his ass, then beamed him back on his ship just so he could attack it and said that **he** couldn't be one trusted.

  


What a predicament he had gotten not only him in but his entire ship in too.

  


The sarcasm was evident in his mind as ever as he quietly folded the letter to fit inside the envelope that the embassy provided. He signed it quickly before sealing it up all nice and crisp. Spock would've been proud. Over the past few years his commanding officer had rubbed off on him quiet a bit. Spock's habits soon became his as well, irritating him further.

  


Speaking of the Vulcan, Kirk hadn't seen him in the last three days when man was so prudent in coming to see him in the hospital. He didn't see why coming to see him afterwards when he was resting would be so different. Maybe he was having a hard time coming up with words that would actually comfort him. Spock, despite his mannerisms, didn't like it when it came to actually showing emotions freely. At least, that's what he tells himself.

  


Kirk remembered what Uhara told him right before she informed him of their recent separation. _"I've never seen him express such an intense emotion after he saw what you did."_ She held her fingers to her lips holding back some kind of emotion that he could not read. Believe it or not, when his crew wanted to hide something from him they hide it very well.

  


What she said next would stick with him forever. _"He's only been that expressive with his mother. When she died, Spock closed himself off from feeling anything. The only other time I have ever seen him so vulnerable was with you and when we lost you back there."_ Her voice sounded so hurt but she cleared that up by putting on a fake smile. _"Glad to have you back captain."_ She stated sounding sincere.

  


Then her eyes bertayed her. There was something that flashed in them for the briefest second. Jealousy. Anger. Maybe a mixture of the two for the man she was in love with had cared for someone else. It hit Kirk that all those times just staring into dark blank eyes that belonged to his commanding officer, they held a level of intensity behind them.

  


Spock had cared and loved him in ways that no one ever could. He'd been his friend. He'd been his enemy. He'd comforted him before he died and been one of the first faces he woke up to. He'd argue with the man over which was right or wrong and sometimes they'd butt heads but of course, they had a deeper connection than anyone he had ever met in his life.

  


He had known in his life what it was life to be shunned by people who knew next to nothing about him, hell Spock was one of those people but he had changed just like Kirk had. They had both changed and grown to support and rely on each other. While the Vulcan's feelings hadn't been addressed yet, he surly voiced his opinion more than once in his mind, out loud when it was just them there, alone.

  


Kirk only smiled when he remembered how easy it was for him to communicate with the Vulcan. They would only send each other looks and both would know what the other wanted. He could just look at Spock while they were in battle and know that he would have his back. Such intense look were only registered for Spock.

  


He guessed that's why he didn't have as much as a connection with Khan. With Spock it was easy. All he had to do was give him a look and his commanding officer knew exactly what he wanted. For Khan and he to achieve any level of the sorts they would have to trust each other. Trust. An easy thing to win and a hard thing to get back, especially with Kirk.

  


He realised as he sat in his chair that trust would be a hard thing for him to gain from Khan seeing as the man didn't trust him in the first place. He couldn't trust him but he could sleep with him. How very unromantic of him?

  


What was he supposed to do about it now. In a few hours Khan's trial would begin and with his statement the man would only get placed with the rest of the augments in cryogenics. Never to wake up again.

  


For some reason or another that didn't sit well with Kirk. The thought of never having seeing the man's face made him sick. They couldn't just store him away again. What if another corrupt officer tried to use the same trick? There would be no James Tiberius Kirk around with a loving and caring crew that could stop them.

  


Kirk could only imagine what the man would do next. Maybe there was some alternative way to fix this. Obviously Khan wouldn't just bow down to the federation and the only way to make him do that is to threaten his people. Yeah, no. That option got thrown out as soon as it hit his mind. Maybe they could keep Khan in check for a while at least, until he got things straightened between them. He didn't want Khan to hurt anymore than he already had.

  


Maybe this was just foolish thinking but somewhere deep inside the augment Kirk knew that he didn't want him to hurt either.

  


No he'd go with foolish thinking. It seemed to be the right choice but he could still try to help Khan. Kirk sighed as he stared down at the envelope. Maybe he still could. He thought as he pulled out another piece of paper and got to work. He'd need the confirmation of his crew before he did anything but he was pretty sure that they'd agree. At least they'd agree for him.

  


~ • ~

  


Kirk smiled at the endearing sight of Spock who held his signature stance with his back straightened and his hands held behind his back. The captain greeted him with a nod as they began their walk towards the holding cells. "Good morning captain. I assume that you didn't get much sleep last night due to the fact that you have bags under your eyes."

  


"Observant as ever huh, Spock?" He tried to lightly begin the conversation as he had to remember that the council said that if anyone who disagreed about letting Khan aboard the Enterprise that Kirk's claim would be declined. He feared that the Vulcan would be one of those people.

  


Another one of those people would be Bones. He'd have a thing or two to say about the whole Khan ordeal like he had to say about anything that involved the crew's safety but Kirk would managed to convince him as he did with all of his officers. They had enough respect and admiration for him that they believed he wouldn't put them in total danger.

  


Kirk hadn't exactly informed his commanding officer of where they would be going and thought it would be best if he explained to him on the way there. "Sir, my I inquire the destination of where we're going?" Spock asked in that Spock like way of his.

  


This made him turn towards his friend as Kirk gave him a goofy smiled. "Spock, have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" To this an eyebrow was raised on the calm and collective face of his dear friend.

  


"Many times, Jim." He said calling him by his first name.

  


A shudder flew through him as Kirk stopped to face the him. "You know how I said that sometimes you have to do things that you think is right but everyone else isn't on the same boat as you?"

  


Again Spock raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't recall you ever telling me that." His tone was questioning but Kirk felt that if he blurted out the Vulcan would think he was still suffering from radiation poisoning. "But I think it was implied through your actions." With that being said they continued to walk.

  


It was a simple response to something that Kurt refused to explain right away. He'd diddle a little more before telling him. "Well, I was thinking that maybe...we could...bringKhanontheEnterpisewithus!" Or not. Blurting it out worked too.

  


Kirk closed his eyes and peeked through his eyelashes to see what kind of expression the man had but he only saw a hesitant look. "Sir, as your friend, I highly recommend that you stay as far away from Khan as possible. If you have written that letter that explained his situation I'm sure the council will place him in cryogenic sleep with the others."

  


"So what we just write him off as a bad egg and do away with the rest of them." He should probably back off on the anger that settled in his voice as he slowed down in his pace.

  


"Precisely."

  


How could Spock just shrug Khan off like he didn't matter, like he didn't go through hell as if him thinking his crew was dead wasn't enough. They couldn't just leave him like that they had to help him. Maybe Khan was a bad egg that needed to be thrown away but they didn't even have time to crack the shell to see what's inside. Sure he had trust issues but that was only because of what Marcus did to him.

  


"Sorry Spock. I'm going to have to respectively decline your recommendation. I plan on bringing Khan aboard the Enterprise and hope that you come to terms with it." Kirk stated calmly as he contiued to walk down the corriador.

  


Spock sped up to catch up with him and before his captain could exit through the next door he sealed off both exits. "Sir. I sincerely recommend that you not ignore my recommendation respectively."

  


"I kindly decline."

  


"Then I enthusiastically insist!"

  


"Spock!" And there it was again. The jealousy he saw in Uhara only days prior, though this one was directed towards Khan. Surely, out of all the members of the S.S Enterprise, Spock would be the one who knew about his relationship with the augmented man.

  


They did share a bond, mentally.

  


The Vulcan's eyes flared unlike his face which showed no sign of emotion. His black eyes harboured the deepest of feelings within them always betraying his truest of emotions especially to Kirk. If he didn't handle this right, his friend's jealously would get the best of him and he wouldn't see the true picture that his captain was trying to paint.

  


"Captain, I do not wish to see you hurt...again." Spock struggled to find the exact words to what he was feeling which was a problem because he felt his human side would get the better of him as he portrayed more than he wanted to. "I simply want the best for the ship and the crew and bringing him aboard will not do that. Seeing as you need the consent of everyone on board the Enterprise, I respectfully decline." But it was too late, Kirk had seen it all.

  


Before he could ask who told him that Spock interjected. "Uhara informed me of your plan, a few hours before you told me."

  


"Well Spock, whether you join me in doing this or not I will still have his brought aboard. No life as valuable as his should be thrown away." Kirk said as he tried to unlock the doors. His friend denied him further access to it only delaying the inevitable. "If you do not move commander I will have you stripped of your title for insubordination." He hated doing this to Spock but he had no choice.

  


" You would risk our friendship for someone who tried to kill you, who tried to kill all of us?" The voice of shock the emitted from Spock was astounding due to the level of control he had.

  


"Your letting your emotions cloud your judgment." That was something Kirk never thought he'd say. "If that's what you believe Spock but I not the one bowing out of this, you are. Things will get to complicated in your perfect plan but you forget you have a duty as an officer to preserve life!"

  


"I-I'm not...bowing out of anything." The Vulcan stuttered cutely. "I'm just trying to do what's best for you sir."

  


"No your just trying to keep me away from him! I know you Spock, did you forget that? I know when you're truly angrily to when you're just pretending to see if the enemy makes a move. I know when you're at your weakest to when you're masking your pain I know all of that but if you think that some guy is just going to kill me instantly then you don't know me that well at all."

  


"It didn't take much for him to due you in last time."

  


They didn't say anything towards each other, they just glared, both inwardly having their own argument. When neither opted to say anything else Kirk turned away from him. " Listen, I'm going to save him and if you don't want any part of it then it's okay, I understand but your not going to change my mind and you know it."

  


He waited a second or two for his friend to respond. When he got no indication of him doing so he started to walk. "Captain, wait!" Spock's voice called out to him.

  


"For the last time Spock your not going to get me to-" he turned around but continued walking backwards as a pair of lips pressed against him. It was rough and uncoordinated well because it was Spock and he didn't deal with human emotions easily. So sexual attraction and kissing fell under the category that retained a lot more knowledge of the human body.

  


He couldn't think much because Spock was kissing him very intensely at that while holding onto his face making sure that Kirk didn't pull away from him until he showed him how he felt. Easily, the captain could've pushed him away or punched him if the kiss was unwanted but after a few minutes of their lip being pressed together you would've thought he would act by now. Kirk's hand snaked their way around his waist as he deepened the kiss fully, enjoying it now.

  


Spock back him up against the wall until he felt the man wouldn't escape from him. Kirk lightly hummed eagerly as the kiss softened. "Is that supposed to persuade me not to go?" He asked. If the answer was yes then they would have nothing further to say to each other.

  


"That was so you wouldn't hate me." Spock head hung low as his fingers trailed down his captain's chest. "I would rather spend a million light years banished as a traitor than to not be here by your side." He answered honestly.

  


Kirk couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he peered down at his commanding officer's face. There was a small blush that rose across Spock's face as he started to look up. Feelings and expression were both things that the Vulcan found hard to grasp but he knew exactly what he wanted right now.

  


~ • ~

  


"What are you doing here Captain?" The calm voice of Khan echoed from the glass that contained the criminal. He stood there with a slight scar on his forehead where Spock had damaged his temple during their chase. When the said man had entered the room however his expression changed. "Are you here to finish me off Vulcan because you didn't have a hard time in trying to kill me last we met."

  


Before Spock could say anything Kirk cut him off. "No. We're both here to inform you of your sentence. The federation wasn't too keen on Marcus's actions over the past few weeks. They want to come to a calm and peaceful resolution with you." All he got was a snort as a response from them augmented man. "They were very...lenient in their sentencing once they found out about Marcus's plans for your people and yourself." He all but yelled out.

  


"You mean the people that your dear **commander** destroyed without a seconds hesitation to keep your crew alive." The malice that Khan held in his voice made shivers run down Kirk's spine. These two could not be in the same room together, not by themselves at least.

  


"I did not destroy them. I simply had them removed from their capsules inside the torpedoes, a trick I used to get you to exhausted all your artillery on the Enterprise." The cool down from his commanding officer's tone from before had long since been forgotten and now a stone wall of plainness replaced it.

  


"Thanks for that, by the way." Kirk said with a twist of his hand.

  


"Your welcome captain." Of course Spock recognised the sarcasm he just simply ignored it. Had it been anyone else they wouldn't have guess that it was the Vulcan's way of teasing his captain.

  


"If you two are done having your lovers spat." Kirk turned his attention back on Khan who held a look of disgust in his eyes. He was probably wondering what he ever saw in him. "Why should I believe a thing either of you say?" His voice filled with distrust.

  


'Because it's me. Because you trusted me, once. At least, once. Deep inside of you I know you held something for me. There was a spot reserved just for me there. Even if it was for a second.' It was everything Kirk wanted to say but knew he couldn't. Not with the confederation watching them. "I don't have a legitimate reason why but I'll find one."

  


"Because I am a Vulcan and we do not lie." Spock said smoothly. His eyes shined brightly when he told the truth. It had come in handy when he had known the man as long as he did but Khan wouldn't understand that. "Your crew is safely tucked away in their cryogenic chambers."

  


That caused an outburst that neither man was prepared for. "Don't play coy with me! I saw you! You ended their lives as if they were nothing to you! You would've done the same with me had I not over thrown Marcus and taken your precious captain hostage!" Anger. Resentment. Hatred. All things he saw flash in Khan's eyes as he banged on the glass.

  


"My family was there, they were all I had and you took them from me!" He rammed his fist against the glass causing a small crack to form there. Spock had to stop the guards from coming in and beating the man senseless. Kirk rushed up to the glass and commanded him to stop.

  


"Khan stop!" He begged the man. The last thing Kirk wanted was to see him in more pain than he already was.

  


"You! I have nothing to say to you, you who would sleep and fuck anything thing appealing out there!" Khan's eyes filled with jealously as he at first glared at Kirk then he turned his attention to the Vulcan who was still assuring the guards that everything was under control.

  


Khan was jealous of Spock and vice versa.

  


"Is that what this is about?"

  


A offended scoff followed his response. "If you think that we're stuck in some romance story than I've lost any respect I may have had for you! This isn't a petty love triangle! I've lost my home, I've lost my people and now I've-" He stopped. Any anger that he might have had just subsided into a vacant expression as he stared up at Kirk. "What did you come here for?"

  


He was glad for the cool down but something in his expresssion was off. Instead of the defiant look that came with the vacant exspression there was a slight diffrence in it, it was more of a defeated look than anything. "We came to offer you a deal." Kirk said softly.

  


"Go on."

  


"We want you to partake in voyaging throughout space inside the Enterprise. You will be an active member and help us succeed in protecting life. You will also serve as a warrior for the ship in case we get into any trouble in the near future. We want to study you and learn your past so your kind my be added to our history." Kirk marveled on how easily it came to Spock speaking. "The mission will be long but if you behave, by the time you get back all of your crew members will be safe."

  


"Am I supposed to forget everything that Marcus did?"

  


"Yes." Spock stated simply and cruelly. That made Kirk send him a look which that told him that he was displeased with his answer.

  


"No." Kirk tried to give the augmented man a reassuring look but Khan had no intressed in looking at him. For once Kirk wanted to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He had liked Khan a lot. They had very intimate moments togther in which he felt as if were okay to have.

  


Spock clearly saw the look his captain was giving the man as his slouched on the other side of the cell and he step by his side quicker than he meant to. The motion did not go unnoticed by the other male.

  


"As far as I'm concerned...Marcus is dead. You killed him. You got your people back. You got your revenge." The snarl that Khan sent the Vulcan's way did nothing to stir him from his captain's side. "If you _behave_ the federation will release your people slowly into the world."

  


"And what happens if I don't." At a quick moment Kirk could see the man's adam's apple bob down as he swallowed an intake of breath. He was waiting on their answer. For them to tell him that his people will die if he did anything out of the ordinary. They'd be just like Marcus if they did so.

  


Fortunate for him Spock was always willing to answer. "Nothing will happen to them. They will stay cryogenically frozen and once we capture you we will do the same to you."

  


Whether or not Khan believed him or whether he was just tired of talking, the augmented man just agreed. "I want to see them." That didn't surprise Kirk. He expected as much from the man. If he knew that the people who want him to work for them had the last of his kind, he'd want to see them too. It was one of the reasons why he didn't blame the man as much.

  


~ • ~

  


Seeing Khan so vulnerable when he saw his people still trapped inside that human sized capsules was an eye opener for both him and Spock. They both saw how desperate this man was willing to go to save the people he held so close to his heart. It was a feeling that Kirk knew all too well. He would do anything for his crew, he'd die for them. That much was proven when he did almost die for them but him almost didn't count.

  


The two watched as Khan held back as much restraint as he could to not cry when in fact, if he had destroyed the Enterprise, he would've destroyed his family too. That's why good guys got two to the bad guys zero.

  


Kirk would've done a little jig had he not just witnessed one of the saddest moments of his life. When he and Khan were intimate, he remembered how sorrowful his voice was as he described the many others that used to be alive. There were more but after Marcus well, things took a nose dive for the worse when Khan realised that he his them inside of missiles that a random person who wanted to kill him would fire them at an "abandoned" planet.

  


Marcus had it all planned out but he didn't count on Kirk seeing through it.He ddidn't count on Kirk having a decent enough heart to actually care about the man. Kirk had seen through the admiral's mask, he just wished he had seen through Khan's.

  


While they did share a deep and intimate moment, Khan soon realised that there would always bee someone Kirk held higher than him. It was Spock, his loyal and trusting commanding officer. The Vulcan seemed to know his captain on a more personal level than Khan could everachieve but he knew the bond ran deeper than that.

  


Spock had feelings for his captain. Ones that refused to go away no matter how hard he tried to will them to leave him be. He wanted nothing more than to be relinquished of this ever growing problem but at the same time, he did not. They had both loved and lost and come from different but the same backgrounds. In ways, the two knew each other more than they knew themselves.

  


After taking him to see his crew the three settled to head for the Enterprise which was just about ready for their five year journey. A task that would require strength and obedience. Something they all knew wasn't Kirk's strongest sides.

  


But nevertheless Kirk was excited and the two men could tell he was excited because he had expressed it in public and loudly. "Isn't she beautiful!" The man expressed loudly as he leaned over the edge of the railing. He seemed too intent on taking in the ships infrastructure. If the ship had been a lady they were all sure that Kirk wouldn't hesitate to have sex it, many times.

  


"Yes captain, I believe she is." He heard Spock comment behind him. Though he knew his friend was more talking about him than the ship. The fact that the Vulcan could keep Khan in his eyesight and comment on Kirk's appearance made him all the more appealing.

  


"When will be taking off?" Khan asked. His icy blue orbs lowered to the ground as Kirk turned around for he too was admiring the captain. Those feelings that he had for the man were better off sealed until he could get them under his control again.

  


"In a couple of days. For now we'll just sit back and relax because I'm sure it's going to be a long ride. Five years in space! I can't wait to tell Bones about this, haha he'll be thrilled!" Kirk stated excitedly as he grabbed Spock by the shoulders and patted Khan on the cheek. "We should go and see if their done with the quarters yet...come on it'll be fun! Let's go grumpy pants!"

  


With that their esteem captain ran off leaving the two to trail behind in his step. "Is he always this...mobile?" Khan said trying to find the right words to describe Kirk.

  


"You'll get used to it. It is one of many of Jim's quirks." Spock stated with a warm fondness that flooded his chest. He couldn't see his captain acting any other way. "I am sorry for making you think that you were all alone in this world."

  


That seemed to shock Khan for he did not expect an apology to come from the Vulcan. "Jim informed me of the emotional toll it took on you when you realised your people were alive and well kept. He stated that I should voice my apology towards you though I feel as if I should not apologize for any action I took on your befall." That was more like it.

  


Cold, unrelenting and uncaring. It was something Khan could understand. It was their one true flaw in their upbringing for no matter how cold and calculative they tried to be Kirk would always break their outer barrier. So Khan would sit back and enjoy the ride. He would try to learn the human's more emotional side to them. Maybe he could find a way to actually trust Kirk this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway yeah sorry it's taken me so long to update anything new or anything old for that matter I'm just testing the waters to see how I do in this fandom, which I've always love the dynamic between Kirk and Spock plus I loved Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan. God I'm such a nerd!


End file.
